The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain games, or sporting events, are comprised of plays. A play may be a series of movements by at least one player, frequently in concert with a team of players, to score points, achieve a goal, or advance the position of a team, ball, puck, or other object(s). Examples include plays in the American game of football. Frequently, another player, or team of players, acts in opposition to prevent advancement.
Fans frequently review game plays for the purpose of experiencing the play again, viewing details of the play, or analysis of the play or the game. For example, fans will review one or more plays in which a score was made. Accordingly, plays may be made available to fans to review. One method of presenting reviewable plays is to post links to a handful of key plays on a website. However, merely linking to plays may be overwhelming and difficult for a fan to find a particular play that the fan wants to review. In addition, many sources of game data do not include any information that specifically indicates the beginning or end of a particular play, and consequently a data processing system may receive no information that can be used to separate game data displays into discrete plays. Therefore, there is a need for improved techniques of displaying information about game plays.